


moonshine

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Kei has two words on his wrist and he's resented them ever since he's been able to read.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	moonshine

_ Oya oya? _

They're the words that have haunted Kei for as long as he's been able to read. He was born with them scrawled on his wrist in god awful handwriting and he's been staring at them, expecting something more from them, ever since. That's the curse, though, of having some concept of who your soulmate is: there's no context for whatever's written there. You just have to wait for whoever it is to show up.

"Come on, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says to him one day as he's inspecting the spot where the words poke out from underneath his long sleeve. "You're so lucky, you know. At least you know you have one."

"Lucky," scoffs Kei. He knows Yamaguchi wishes he had one, wishes he could confirm that the feelings he's been harboring for Yachi since they met in junior high were requited. Kei rubs hard at his skin as if that could make the words disappear. "What kind of idiot would see someone they've never met before and say oya, anyway."

"Aw, come on," Yamaguchi says, elbowing him. "Give whoever it is a chance."

Kei huffs and tugs his sleeve down and doesn't reply.

\---

Is Kei dreading volleyball camp? Maybe. Is Yamaguchi? No, apparently not. He's been basically bouncing in his seat since they got on the bus. Kei admits that could have more to do with the fact that he and Yachi brushed hands on the way from the gym to the bus and "she looked at me and got all red and looked away and our hands brushed again and I almost held her hand, Tsukki, I did!"

Still.

Kei sighs, his hand pillowing his chin the entire way to Tokyo. Yamaguchi is chattering beside him and it takes a lot to not tell him to shut the hell up. With the help of God and Daichi telling the bus in general to be quiet, he does survive. (Daichi's directive had been mostly aimed at Nishinoya and Tanaka, who had been yelling 'penis' progressively louder and were dangerously close to catching the attention of Takeda-sensei). Kei starts feeling antsy when Ukai calls out that they're thirty minutes from their destination, not because he wants to be where they're going, but because...well, he doesn't know, actually. All he knows is that his stomach is doing flip-flops and he's nearing doing an impression of Hinata when the bus finally slows and stops. Kei pushes past the second years and scares Azumane with a look so that he can be the first person off the bus (well, after Sugawara, anyway).

The members of the Nekoma Volleyball Club are waiting for them.

The boy who catches his immediate attention is tall, nearly as tall as Kei himself, and has the messiest hair Kei's ever seen in his life. Kei blinks at him several times and for some reason his nerves, on edge for almost an hour now, soothe, and he's able to take a deep breath.

He seems to have caught the messy-haired boy's attention, too, because he makes his way over to Kei, and they stand there looking at each other for a moment, and then he clears his throat and says, "oya oya?"

Kei's wrist burns. He knows, he knows what's inscribed there, but he has to look, has to know, and so he pulls his sleeve back and looks and sure as hell, there's the words that have always been there, and Kei looks back to the stranger and swallows hard and says, 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The stranger--his soulmate, he corrects, a note of disdain in his own internal voice--bursts into laughter and reaches out to clap his hand to Kei's shoulder. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," he says, a grin on his face, and--oh. He's got a cute grin. A very cute grin. "What's your name, soulmate?"

Kei shakes his head. "Tsukishima Kei, and I can't believe this."

Kuroo keeps grinning and there's something about it that's chipping away at Kei's carefully constructed walls, and he wants to hate it but he knows, he _ knows _, that it's useless to try to resist, doesn't want to resist, anyway. "Well then, moonshine. We should sit together at dinner tonight. Get to know each other. If you want?"

_ Moonshine. _ God, how cheesy. Kei smirks, and then finds himself offering Kuroo a real smile. _ Moonshine. _ "If you want."

Kuroo smiles and smiles and Kei smiles back and oh, he's fucked. Kuroo removes his hand and turns. Kei notices for the first time that he's wearing the captain's jersey underneath his jacket. "First I'm gonna kick your ass in volleyball, though, so you should get ready for that."

Kei shakes his head and feels excited about a volleyball game for the first time in a long time. "We'll see about that."

\---

(Kuroo does kick his ass in volleyball, but they hold hands under the table at dinner, and despite the way Yamaguchi hounds him the rest of the night, it's totally worth it).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to luka becca and sam as always, even if they haven't read this before i post it  
yell with me about boys on tumblr @joshllyman


End file.
